Unnatural
by Stefen
Summary: AragornLegolas, ElrondThranduil SLASH fic. My first so don't be mean.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

This is my first fic so don't be too mean. I've tried my best. It's in two parts: an Elrond/Thranduil and, Aragorn/Legolas.  
  
Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Unnatural – Part One Chapter One  
  
Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, sat in his study shivering. Slowly, he broke into a sweat and curled into a foetal position.  
  
'This always happens when Elrond and I are apart,' he thought sullenly. 'Elrond...'  
  
His thoughts strayed immediately to the love of his life. The way his gorgeous brown hair fell on his shoulders, and how his eyes always sparkled, so full of life and love. His gentle hands... his perfect skin...  
  
Thranduil groaned suddenly, overcome with pain.  
  
'It's funny how so much love can cause so much pain,' he thought ruefully, knowing full well that his separation from Elrond was the reason for his suffering.  
  
It was plain bad luck that they were apart. Ever since the two got together two years ago, they had only been parted on two occasions. This was one of those occasions.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil both had urgent matters to attend to in their own kingdoms at the same time. The only solution was to split up to attend to them.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil had fallen so completely in love, absolutely head over heels, that it hurt for them to be apart. Thranduil felt this pain now. He had expected it, but not this bad. He felt on the edge of death, he was in so much agony.  
  
'This can't go on,' he decided.  
  
He began to plan his announcement for the morning, as the moon moved further towards morning. Finally, as the sun touched the horizon, exhaustion took him and agony followed him into his dreams.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Please review!!!! 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

For those who need clarification, the Elrond/Thranduil story is part 1 while the Legolas/Aragorn is part 2.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
And on with the story... (sorry it's short)  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thranduil stood in front of the council, the effort spent sending his already pasty skin into a cold sweat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," he stated, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I have decided to forfeit my right to the throne."  
  
No one in the room moved a muscle.  
  
"This decision has come at a time when I realised that the pain I am going through is unnecessary. I feel that I am doing an inadequate job as your king because of this pain, and so I pass the crown to my son and heir, Legolas."  
  
He sat, or more accurately fell, back in his seat with a quiet 'thump'.  
  
For many moments no one spoke or moved. Then- when the silence became deafening- a lone figure stood up- Legolas, the new king of Mirkwood.  
  
"Well, father. I am pleased to see that you are thinking of your health for once, but are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"As sure as blood runs through my veins."  
  
"Then... I am pleased you made this decision. I hope to do you proud. Will you stay here for awhile or do you have engagements elsewhere?" Legolas asked, a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
Thranduil sighed. He hated disappointing his son. "I'm sorry son. But this pain is unbearable. I fear I must leave for Rivendell at once."  
  
"Alright. I suppose we can deal with the finer details by ourselves," Legolas said, with a vaguely sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must leave now," he apologised.  
  
And with that Thranduil stood, albeit unsteadily, and made for his rooms, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
'Free at last!'  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Please review! 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thranduil leapt off his horse, pains long gone, and ran towards Elrond, his love. He didn't need to ask how he knew he was coming – they always knew when the other was near.  
  
Elrond caught him softly, cradling Thranduil in his arms. Gently he lifted Thranduil's face from his shoulder, where he was sobbing happily.  
  
"My love..." Elrond smiled, catching the other's lips with his own. The kiss deepened, as each clung to the other with a fierce desperation. Finally, when the need for air became essential, they parted, panting slightly.  
  
"I never want to be away from you again!" Elrond stated passionately, kissing away the tears on Thranduil's cheeks and eyelashes. Thranduil smiled. Groping blindly he caught his loves hand and sat down in his lap on the grass.  
  
"Well, love. I hope you don't mind but we will never have to."  
  
Elrond blinked stupidly at Thranduil, whose eyes were anxiously searching his.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I renounced my right to the crown. Legolas is to be king. I'm sorry love," he continued quickly. "The pain of being parted from you was ripping me to pieces. I couldn't bear it anymore."  
  
Tears began to fall once more from the fair elf's blue eyes. His gaze fell to the ground, any confidence he once had gone completely.  
  
Elrond's heart pulled. He couldn't bear to see his love in any sort of pain and to think it was caused by him... Elrond would rather kill himself than hurt Thranduil. Then a smile began to form on his lips. That Thranduil would care enough about him to abdicate his rightful throne!! It was astounding! At that moment, Elrond felt his love for Thranduil redouble twenty times. He reached down and cupped Thranduil's face in his hands. Softly he wiped away his tears with gentle fingers.  
  
"I love you so much. You are the most beautiful, caring and intelligent person I know. You are amazing," he whispered, carefully looking into his loves eyes, his own filling with love and warmth. Slowly, Elrond moved his lips over Thranduils, brushing them tenderly.  
  
"I love you too Elrond," Thranduil whispered.  
  
"I know love," Elrond smiled as his lips began coming close to his love again.  
  
"Could you do something for me though?" Thranduil asked meekly.  
  
"Anything. Anything at all."  
  
"Could you send someone for Legolas? To help him and teach him? Someone he could trust and could befriend?"  
  
"Of course my love. Estel has been itching to leave Rivendell. I'm sure he'd be glad to. Don't worry love. Everything will be fine."  
  
And with that, his lips met Thranduils, tongue begging for entry. Any worrying thoughts left Thranduil in an instant as Elrond carried him to his chambers and spent the time until dawn reassuring Thranduil of their love.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Please review!!!  
  
That's the end of Part 1. Part 2 is Legolas/Aragorn. ( 


	4. Part 2 Chapter 1

This is short, I know, but you'll get over it. (  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Part 2 Chapter 1  
  
Estel knocked gently on Legolas' study door. It was opened almost instantly and Legolas' face appeared.  
  
"Hello. You are...?"  
  
Estel, taken aback by the king's beauty, stuttered  
  
"I'm... Estel... though some call me Aragorn... I... Lord Elrond sent me."  
  
Legolas smiled, vaguely confused by Aragorn's startlement.  
  
"Come in. My study is yours, my friend."  
  
They both entered the room and took two of the plush armchairs to relax in. Legolas called for servants and refreshments while discreetly studying this envoy from Elrond. He was experiencing a strange feeling about this Man. Butterflies seemed to be present in his stomach and whenever he looked at the man his cheeks grew warm.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' he wondered as he spoke to Aragorn.  
  
They spoke until some ungodly hour of the morning about all manner of things. By the time Aragorn left Legolas' study, they both felt like they had been friends all their lives. This friendship was going to work.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shitty end I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
More to come. Will update soon.  
  
Please review!! 


	5. Part 2 Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the nice reviews. To the person who reviewed anonymously, no I have not read the books but this isn't based on them so get over it.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part 2 Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Aragorn watched Legolas as he introduced him to the council.  
  
'Such beauty is unnatural,' he thought in amazement. 'He cannot be real.'  
  
He was jolted from his thoughts as Legolas touched his arm to get his attention. Clearing his throat, Aragorn stood, preparing himself for a long speech to the councillors.  
  
As Aragorn stood, Legolas sat. For several moments Legolas sat admiring Aragorn's grace and beauty. Then he mentally shook himself.  
  
'What am I doing? Lusting after a MAN?! What sort of a perverted, disgusting beast am I to lust after one of my own gender?! What is wrong with me? This is unnatural! It's okay for my father but he is excused for he is my elder and to be respected. But me!? I am disgusting!'  
  
Legolas had had a very sheltered upbringing and was unaware that such pairings existed.  
  
While Legolas sat mentally berating himself, Aragorn finished speaking and the council adjourned. Finally only Legolas and Aragorn were left.  
  
"Your majesty?" Aragorn queried cautiously.  
  
Legolas jumped, startled. He looked around quickly and the blushed, his palms going sweaty.  
  
"Please... call me Legolas," he stuttered.  
  
Aragorn smiled weakly, "Of course Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled in return.  
  
"Would you care to join me for a nightcap, Legolas?" Aragorn asked kindly.  
  
Legolas thought quickly  
  
'Well, I don't want to seem unkind. He has done well today and was kind to come at all. I'll be fine.'  
  
"I would love to," Legolas said warmly, almost too quickly.  
  
Aragorn's smile widened and they both left for the kings study once again. As the night progressed more and more wine was consumed until both people were too intoxicated to walk in a straight line.  
  
Also, the more wine consumed, the bolder the person.  
  
When the last of the fifth bottle was poured and the night was well on it's way to giving into morning, both beings sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Legolas was still berating himself, yet still felt a strong connection to Aragorn and yearned desperately for him. He was so thoroughly drunk that he was blissfully unaware that his infatuation with Aragorn had reached breaking point and was slowly digging deeper into his heart.  
  
Beside him, Aragorn was also thinking of Legolas and his utter beauty – in both personality and looks. He was the perfect man, or elf as the case may be. Aragorn felt his heart ache, filled with longing for the royal elf. But Aragorn beat it down, knowing that their relationship could never be more than a friendship. Obviously, as that is the way of the world.  
  
So engrossed in their own thoughts were they, that they both groped blindly for the same glass. The two hands met on the silver glass and the owners looked up in startlement.  
  
Pure blue eyes met golden brown... 


	6. Part 2 Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait. ff.net locked my account.  
  
Thankyou for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part 2 Chapter 3  
  
As their hands touched, their eyes met – golden brown and pure, angelic blue. It was as though time stopped for a single moment that stretched on for eternity. In each other's eyes they saw the love and longing that they had always hoped to see there. They sent their love right back and at that moment, nothing had seemed more right than the two of them being together.  
  
Then... in a second, it was gone.  
  
"I'm... sorry," Legolas stuttered as he leapt to his feet, confused beyond comprehension. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry."  
  
And with that, he fled. He ran through the palace and out into the woods. He found refuge beneath a nearby tree. There he sat and wept.  
  
He wept out of confusion and longing and love. He wept for hours, until the sun touched the horizon. He wept until he heard hesitant footsteps behind him. Without even looking he knew that it was Aragorn. He was so overcome by shame that he could not move or even acknowledge Aragorn's presence.  
  
"Legolas? Are... are you okay?" Aragorn's voice cut softly through the silence. Legolas' only response was to break down into tears again.  
  
A few seconds later he heard the crunching of leaves and felt Aragorn's strong, warm arms envelope him. Feeling he could do no worse, he collapsed on Estel's shoulder out of exhaustion, and finished crying.  
  
When his sobbing finally subsided, Aragorn continued to hold him and stroke his hair, whispering reassuring words into the golden elf's pointed ear. Slowly Legolas sat up. Aragorn looked at him with such love and care that he almost broke down into tears again. Quietly Aragorn began to speak, while Legolas looked at him reproachfully.  
  
"Legolas... why did you run away from me?"  
  
Legolas looked at the ground again. "I..." but he could not finish.  
  
Seeing this, Aragorn placed one hand on the elf's shoulder and used the other to lift his face up to look at him. Peering cautiously into Legolas' eyes, he continued.  
  
"I think you ran away because you realised you might actually like me. That is no crime Legolas. I like you too. A lot. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I love you, Legolas. I don't think I could love anyone but you."  
  
Then Aragorn seemed to lose confidence. Stuttering, he continued.  
  
"But I suppose I'm overreacting. You probably never liked me anyway. I'm... sorry," and with that his voice broke and he made to leave. His retreat was stopped by a hand on his arm. Legolas looked up at him forlornly.  
  
"I think I like you too. But... we can't be together."  
  
At these words, Aragorn fell onto the ground, a sharp pain in his heart cutting through any other emotion he may have felt.  
  
Completely stunned and distraught he only managed to ask "Why?" before his throat seized up. Legolas looked at Aragorn and his heart pulled. He hated seeing him in so much pain and knowing that he was the cause of it. Aragorn looked completely heart-broken and vaguely like he was having a panic attack. Legolas felt he owed it to him to at least answer his question.  
  
"It's... unnatural."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn's face took on new meaning as he became determined to win his love.  
  
"In all the creatures of the world, there are those pairings, from time to time, within the same gender, whether they be wolves, swans or geese. Not often, but not unheard of either. The same gender pairing happens in nature. How then, 'unnatural'? Usual, no; and not desirable for the species, else it would die out for lack of offspring. But not unnatural. Humans have an advantage over animals; they can choose to accept us. There is no shame in loving."  
  
Legolas looked up slowly.  
  
"You think they wouldn't mind?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Why should they? And even if they do, who are they to dictate your happiness?"  
  
Legolas smiled back. Slowly he moved towards Aragorn's face. Gently he caught his lips with his own. They stayed like that for a moment then parted.  
  
Legolas grinned, "Now I am truly happy for the fist time in my life."  
  
Aragorn smirked, "I bet I can make you happier."  
  
And with that he recaptured Legolas' lips and caressed them softly. He soon felt Legolas' tongue asking for entry. He opened his mouth and felt Legolas' tongue explore his mouth while he did the same. Soon they became locked in the inevitable battle, each fighting for dominance.  
  
Somewhere a twig snapped. Both of them looked up in startlement. To their surprise, the sun was high above their heads and it was almost noon. Smiling, Legolas sighed.  
  
"We need to get back to the palace. We've already missed council and they'll be wondering where we were."  
  
Aragorn got to his feet and offered Legolas his hand. He helped him up then put one arm around him and kissed him.  
  
"Alright my love. We shouldn't keep them waiting."  
  
He smiled and Legolas felt his knees go weak. Slowly they made their way back to the palace, Aragorn's arm still around Legolas' waist.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Did you like it??? Please review!!!  
  
I'm not sure whether I should continue it. I have some ideas but I'm not sure so if you want me to do more please review!!!  
  
Oh, and can you guys please read and review my other stories? Please? I'll do the same for you.  
  
Thanks. 


	7. Part 2 Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'm just starting exams so I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like. I'll try to write some more soon but I have exams for the next 2 weeks so I need to revise. I'm sorry this chapter is so crappy. I really don't know where this story is going so I just wrote it down as it came to me. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy.

--------------------------------

As soon as Aragorn and Legolas arrived back at the palace they were bombarded by messengers looking for Legolas. Ruefully, they smiled at one another and Aragorn removed his arm from Legolas' waist.

"Your kingdom awaits, my lord," he said mockingly.

Smiling, Legolas pulled him into a corner and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you later."

And with that he strolled off, leaving the flock of messengers hurrying along in his wake. Aragorn grinned and was about to leave for his study when a hand on his arm stopped him.

It was Creldor, one of Legolas' advisors.

"Hello Creldor. I haven't seen you for awhile. What have you been up to?"

Creldor sneered. "I think the more important question is what have **you** been up to?"

Aragorn frowned, confused by Creldor's reaction. "I don't think that's really any of your business Creldor. That's between me and Legolas."

"On the contrary, Aragorn. If you have been doing anything that will endanger Mirkwood, it is as much my business as it is yours."

He paused, and then looked at Aragorn suspiciously. "You and Legolas seem awfully… close."

At this, Aragorn lost his patience.

"And so what if we are? It's hardly going to endanger Mirkwood and as such, it has nothing to do with you!"

"I don't like your tone Aragorn."

"Honestly? I really couldn't care less! If -"

Aragorn was cut off as Creldor's fist connected with Aragorn's face. Aragorn spluttered, blood dripping from his broken nose.

"Stay away from Legolas. I assure you that if you tell anyone about this, I will make life living hell for your _darling_ Legolas. Don't you worry."

And with that, Creldor sauntered off, leaving Aragorn on the floor, a pool of blood forming beside him.

Aragorn was stunned.

'What just happened?' he thought, completely mystified. He had always considered Creldor a friend but now? He wasn't sure what to think.

Slowly, Aragorn stood up and began to make his way back to his room. He kept his head down and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Once he got to his destination, he swiftly took care of his nose, all the while contemplating what Creldor had said. It appeared that despite his comforting words to Legolas, others _would_ care about heir relationship. This worried Aragorn and he frowned.

Just as he did so, Legolas walked in smiling happily.

"Hello love!" Then he saw Aragorn's broken nose.

"Oh my god! What happened Aragorn? Sit down! I'll look after you."

Gingerly, he reached up to touch Aragorn's nose but looked hurt as Aragorn winced away.

"Sorry love. It hurts so much."

Looking half-way redeemed, Legolas persisted. "So? What happened?"

Aragorn attempted to look vaguely foolish.

"I… Well, I whacked my head on a cupboard door." He smiled, with a pained expression on his face. "That's me for you – not overly intelligent."

Legolas smiled in return, pleased that Aragorn wasn't too badly hurt. But he was still slightly suspicious. Aragorn didn't sound completely sincere and something didn't fit. Aragorn wasn't really one to be so clumsy.

However, Legolas didn't pursue the matter; he didn't want Aragorn to think he didn't trust him.

"Come on then," he said reassuringly. "Let's go to the healers. They'll fix you up."

And with that, he took Aragorn's arm and led him out of the room.

--------------------------------

I apologise once again for the shittiness of this chapter. I hope my writer's block goes away soon. Please please please review!


End file.
